The subject technology generally relates to information systems and, in particular, relates to predicting an identity of a person based on an activity history.
Persons who are incarcerated in a secure facility, typically referred to as inmates, are so incarcerated because they have been either charged or convicted of one or more criminal acts. Due to the high rate of recidivism, many of them are frequently arrested and spend significant amounts of time inside one or more secure facilities.
As such inmates generally desire to avoid incarceration, or at least lengthy incarceration, they as a group tend to more often obscure their true identity through the use of false names, doctored or otherwise fraudulent identification (ID) cards or driver's licenses, traveling without any ID documents of any kind, and other schemes intended to avoid associating them with criminal acts or investigations.
When these multiple crimes and investigations are geographically spread out, crossing jurisdictional boundaries, many of these methods prove successful because of the high cost or logistics involved in checking means of identification that do not rely on paper or plastic documents or truthful answers, such as DNA analysis, fingerprint matching, and other similar biometric comparisons. Especially when these repeat offenders are arrested for lower-level crimes, police officers and secure facility administrators may be disinclined to expend the time, resources, and money required to perform these enhanced ID matching tests.